The present invention relates to a container for and a method of preserving and increasing bactericidal property of positive silver ions solutions.
It is known that anode-dilluted silver produced by electrolysis possesses strong bactericidal property. Under the action of electric current, atom of silver loses its electron and becomes a positively charged ion of silver or silver cation. The solution of silver ions in water is instable, even if it is accommodated in a container of plastic material. The solution of silver cations has its own electric field and therefore electric energy. Bactericidal strength or power of this solution is equal to the quantity of silver cations times the electric charge or quantity of electricity. It is also known that metal silver has only bacteristatic action. Therefore if silver cations lose their electric charge, they are converted into metal silver and lose their bactericidal property or action.
When the cation solution is accommodated in a container, its electric field polarizes the wall of the container and forms in wall polar molecules or dipoles. All dipoles are aligned along the electric field power lines and form a system. Thereby the silver cation solution loses a part of its energy to the process of polarization and to maintenance of the polarization. Additional loses occur to maintain its own free energy, to maintain its own electric field, amd also because of interaction with the electromagnetic fields of the Earth, atmosphere, cosmos. Therefore, immediately after preparation of silver cations solutions, they start changing and gradually lose their positive electric charge. The quantity of silver in the solution does not change, however its bactericidal action decreases and eventually disappears.